


Louder Than Words

by Mrs_Boojangles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa deserved better, F/F, No idea what I'm doing, This story has literally everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Boojangles/pseuds/Mrs_Boojangles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last six years, Lexa has been struggling with her feelings for Clarke. This is her final chance to tell the girl she loves just how she feels. Only, she lacks any and all ability to articulate actual words, so she relies on what she knows best to help get her point across: magic. It's a shame Clarke is painfully oblivious to her efforts and is far too focused on keeping her own self in check around her incredibly attractive fellow prefect.</p><p>OR.</p><p>A day in the life of Ravenclaw Captain Heart-Eyes as she attempts to woo that pretty blonde Gryffindor with the eyes brighter than the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I LACK A BETA. So if there are mistakes, shout them out. Everything blurred together at this point.
> 
> I'm just trying this out, really, so only time will tell how it works. A fun little project I am working on, for Captain Heart Eyes and her inability to speak in words and not magic, and how she is completely unaware that almost EVERYONE knows she has feelings for Clarke. Except Clarke, of course. This is just different snapshots in the daily lives of seventh-year students as they try to navigate life, love, and the insanity that is Hogwarts. This is The 100 meets Harry Potter, you know. Drama galore.
> 
> Also, I'm using literally any character I can think of from The 100, even dead people that I don't like that are dead (Gustus, Lincoln. Lexa. Y'know) . Also using some old-school HP characters, too. Just weaving a wonderful world of mystery.
> 
> The rating on this will most likely change. Whatever.
> 
> Let's do this.

Clarke weaved quickly through the ever-moving crowd, her eyes unwavering as they stared ahead, legs moving on muscle memory alone. Her fingers flexed against the cold grips on her trolley, heavy boots thudding loudly as she tried to swiftly dodge the oncoming crowds, her focus unflinching. Her teeth clenched in frustration as she practically plowed through a milling group of teenagers, not bothering to slow the steadiness of her gate as she torched them with a vehement glare. A snort from just behind her right shoulder distracted her for just a moment, a dour Octavia suddenly pulling up beside her, mossy eyes alight with irritation at the blonde and her distraction as they moved quickly through King's Cross Station. Clarke merely accepted Octavia's presence, her jaw still working as she fought the urge to run to their pillar between platforms nine and ten, the long months of summer pulling hard against her, her burning anticipation at seeing a certain brunette well past due.

Raven appeared almost stoically along her other side, her dark eyes dancing with a humored exasperation, her chin tipping toward Clarke as they all eventually matched stride, trolleys rhythmically clicking against the stone floor beneath them. Octavia cast an annoyed glare toward Raven before rolling her eyes, quickly jerking her trolley toward Clarke's, smirking as the blonde scowled in her general direction; the humor left Octavia almost as quickly as it had come.

"Jesus, Clarke, would you calm it down? At this rate, you're _sprinting_ to get to the damn train. _She'll still be there..._ unfortunately."

Clarke held her tongue, instead flexing her grip against the bar, her gait seeming to slow, however slightly, as she cast a mildly apologetic smile toward Raven; the girl in question merely waved her off, her stride barely showing signs of faltering as she leaned on the trolley in front of her.

Raven smirked, her eyes falling to slits, "Cut her some slack, Blake, it's been _months_."

Clarke huffed, ignoring the teasing glances between her friends as she finally laid eyes on the pillar she would never admit to missing, the flutter in her chest almost amplifying as she felt herself propelling toward the nondescript wall. Ignoring the call of Octavia behind her, she plowed through the portal, pulling to an awkward stop as she came upon the busy platform, droves of early students crowding the concrete walk. Swallowing the need to curse at her luck, Clarke pushed forward, guiding her cart through the throng of students and creatures alike, her eyes solely on the attendants checking in luggage. Vaguely, she registered familiar voices around her, the mass of seven-years ambling calmly through the crowd around her. Octavia nearly crashed into her a moment later, growling under her breath as a third year stuttered out an apology and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Clarke drummed her thumbs alongside the grips on her handlebar, sapphire eyes darting along the many faces, searching for one marvelous one in particular.

Sighing, she shook her head, offering a tiny smile to the older gentleman as she helped unload her trunk, a fancy, silver scrawl of _CG_ brandished on the side of the worn, leather trunk. The man smiled wordlessly and tipped his hat, white-gloved hands accepting the calm owl from Clarke as she handed her over, a hand anxiously stuffing into the pocket of a well-loved cobalt leather jacket as the remaining hand tucked her sketch book against her side. Octavia and Raven were next to unload, the former quickly disassembling Raven's cart as they surrendered their goods and moved in on either side of the fidgeting blonde. Octavia groused and shoved her hands into the pockets of worn, black jeans.

"Okay, Clarke. Have you laid eyes on her yet? Can you stop--"

The words died on Octavia's lips as the Gryffindor prefect merely glared in response; Clarke shook her head and lurched forward, offering silent smiles to people she hadn't seen all summer, her focus still mostly on locating the cause of her stress in the first place. Her fingers gently traced the letter in her pocket, the last she had received from over the summer, the words still burning hotly in her mind.

_I assure you, Clarke, I am perfectly fine._

The letter before last had rattled Clarke far more than she dared to admit, the worry over the captain's words of injury casting a lasting shadow over the remainder of summer break, the emotion festering to almost unbearable degrees of displeasure. Abby almost had to threaten Clarke to keep her from flying out to Norway and laying eyes on the brunette herself. Disregarding the call of voices behind her, Clarke charged toward an open door on the side of the train, the early hour doing nothing for the traffic pooling on the too-small platform, the bodies even lining the narrow halls of the train high in number. Clarke pushed past half the Slytherin quidditch team, earning some dark words she chose to ignore, the thundering in her veins growing in volume as she headed toward the rear cars. A small group of second-years came upon her in an instant, a familiar blonde head grinning up at her as she finally ceased all movement, a tiny, genuine smile pulling at her lips.

"Aden."

The boy grinned and bowed his head, in a show of respect for his house's elder prefect, "Clarke."

She opened her mouth to speak, though his words caused a smile instead, "Heda is in the fourth car," he said before following the others, leaving Clarke to her thoughts.

Clarke smirked and nodded thanks as she slipped past him and his group, the flutter of nerves only standing to grow larger as she neared the separating doors between cars. Lexa was _always_ in the fourth. Entering the car, her eyes instantly landed on the towering Gustus, his large frame draped already in Ravenclaw house colors, his cool eyes carefully regarding Clarke as she came to a stop before him. Snorting out a grunt, he smirked and gestured further down the hall, carefully regarding Clarke as she absently adjusted the fall of her sketchbook against her hip. Her eyes quickly darted around, noticing a distinct lack of other familiar faces that generally followed along behind the Ravenclaw captain. She had always found their stead interesting, their loyalties falling in line with Lexa, even from their first stints as students at Hogwarts. She was enigmatic in a way, the silent stoicism she carried with her vast intelligence winning a myriad of support from their shared community. The wizards had taken an instant liking to Lexa that first year, much as Clarke had herself, and had formed an unspoken agreement to remain at her side and her defense. Though some had been sorted into opposing houses, few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs among them, many of the boys, men now, had still formed a deeply-rooted respect for the dangerously talented Ravenclaw captain.

Clarke silently headed down the narrow walk, the booths along the way still empty as more students began arriving at the platform just outside familiar window frames, the din of voices hardly reaching the interior. Arriving at the final box on the train car, she stopped just outside the door, pausing to draw in a breath before she flicked her eyes up to study the still form of one Lexa Heda, the object of her more recent distress. The brunette was cast in all black, as she was regularly, the shirt she wore cut at the shoulders, the exposed collarbones shifting as she breathed in quietly. Clarke studied the unmoving profile, sharp, sky blue eyes taking in every striking detail, from the thick combat boots, down to the intricacies of the braids she wore nearly every waking second. Drawing herself up, Clarke lifted her hand toward the handle and slid open the door, guarded, moss green still scanning the pages across a prone lap as Clarke closed the door with a soft click. Lexa hid a smile as she continued reading the print, ignoring the beginnings of her nerves stirring just beneath her skin.

"For a moment, I didn't think you were going to open the door," Lexa finally raised her gaze, a curious mix of emotion shrouding the strikingly bright eyes, "Hello, Clarke."

They were silent a moment, each regarding the other, Clarke openly surveying the woman for any visible injury, her stance still guarded as she subconsciously held her sketchbook closer. Lexa offered a timid smile and uncrossed her legs, bookmarking her place in the same movement as she stood slowly in greeting, her hands flexing absently at her sides at they stood in bloated silence. Clarke merely released her breath, those same curious eyes still tracking along Lexa's lithe frame, eventually abandoning the search for injury as they locked eyes, a tiny smile flexing to life as Clarke finally nodded. Lexa flashed a more resilient smile, knowing well Clarke's skepticism.

"I meant it when I said I was fine, Clarke."

The blonde ultimately relaxed, however unbelieving of their moment, as she took her seat on the same bench as Lexa, secretly humored at the confusion that momentarily swept across Lexa's face. Clarke had always sat _across_ from the captain. Slowly folding back to her seat, Lexa moved her book back into her lap and settled, crossing her legs as she casually peered over at Clarke, the same pointed confusion spidering across her forehead as Clarke looked thoughtfully back at her. Absently, Lexa traced her thumb along the cover of the book, her tongue striking out to wet her lips, the sudden nervousness in her belly stifling her speech; Clarke quietly released her book as she pivoted, tucking a leg beneath her as she leaned toward the taller brunette, a suddenly curious lit in place across dancing sapphires.

"I find it hard to... _understand._.. that you were attacked by a horntail and you’re sitting there like nothing happened. Lex, are you okay?"

The query left Lexa without words for a moment, her mouth opening not once, but twice, at a loss at how to respond to the raw worry coloring Clarke's normally lucid voice. Trepid green eyes carefully searched the rarely vulnerable blue, her face flushing lightly as Clarke's emotion swept over them, suffocating any rational thought from the almost-always together Captain. The feeling left Lexa almost completely unsettled, an all-too-common occurrence around the blonde that practically breathed beneath her skin, the fire almost uncontrollable as Lexa swallowed thickly. The moment was lost, however, as Clarke shook her head, breaking their gaze to mindlessly sweep her thumbnail down the seam running along the inside of her knee. She was almost berating herself at her inability to drop the subject, her skin vibrating at being seated so _close_ to the other woman. Still, she gathered herself with a swiftness she didn’t really feel, quickly glancing upward from beneath a shroud of niggling worry.

"Lex, what happened?"

Sighing softly, Lexa cast her book aside once more, carefully moving her body to better sit across from Clarke, pain crackling at the edges of her conscious. The dark outline around her eyes highlighted the emerald in her gaze, a burst of light from outside the train window igniting the emotive eyes; Clarke blinked, her pulse quickening at being trapped under the molten stare. Licking her lips, Lexa shrugged, careful to catch Clarke's eye as she offered a tiny, calming smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It was an ornery beast, that broke her chains and escaped her handler. I hadn't the time to gather my wand before she was already on me... cut me from here," she gestured to just below her ribs, slicing her thumb downward to the opposite hip as horrified blue eyes followed the motion, "to here."

Clarke looked properly mortified, her eyebrows bunching as she moved to reach out, suddenly stopping herself as she clenched her hands to fists and pressed them against her lap instead. Her fingers itched to soothe the brunette, sure there was something hidden behind those eyes, though she was terrified at their proximity and the energy passing between them both. Clarke swallowed her fear, worry coloring every line of her face.

"... _Lexa_."

The Ravenclaw turned a wistful smile, the green in her eyes suddenly so vibrant against her tan skin, "I told you, Clarke, I'm-"

" _Fine_ . Lex, you're... you're not-- I _mean_ . You could have _died_."

Lexa inhaled deeply and released a shaking breath, her body subconsciously leaning toward the blonde, "... _yes_..."

The silence was stuttered a moment as a group of rowdy first-years stampeded past their booth, the captain's focus refusing to break from Clarke until the stillness overtook them again.

" _Yes_ , Clarke. But I didn't."

Clarke flexed her jaw, a forceful wave of emotion crawling pitifully across her skin, a field of goosebumps left in its wake. She tore her eyes away from the girl she hadn't seen in months, the girl she had _worried_ about for more than half the summer. The very same girl that made her weak in the knees without even trying, the very _same_ girl that was equal parts infuriating and undeniable. Swallowing the uncomfortable ball of emotion squeezing the air from her lungs, Clarke twitched her brows, her lips curling inward as she chanced a brief glance up.

"I'm really... _glad..._ you didn't die on me, Heda."

Lexa smiled then, her eyes exploding with vibrant color, though her cheeks flushed at the rare show of affection from the blonde that vacated her almost every thought, her blood floundering in her veins as she attempted to reign in her emotions. Lexa blinked and sought comfort in the cushions beneath them, her stoicism desperately trying to fall back into place while in such a presence, though she couldn’t ignore the warmth Clarke brought with her.

"Can we talk about literally _anything_ else?"

Clarke grinned, a moment fluttering between them as she leaned back against the window behind her, a semblance of normalcy beginning to settle over her again. A single thought nagged the back of her mind, her lip worried between her teeth as she refused to take her eyes off Lexa, the urge to _know_ almost overwhelming. More students filtered past their little bubble of a cubby, the bodies equally ignored by the women inside, the buzzing between them occupying every inch of space in the suddenly still compartment. Clarke toyed with the hem of her jacket, the soft creak of her leather drawing her attention as she mulled over the request. Lexa snorted out a quiet laugh and moved to stand again, the deliberate movement instantly catching Clarke's watchful eye. Dropping her book to the bench behind her, Lexa slowly peeled up the hem of her shirt, over the curve of a prominent hip, eventually revealing angry red claw marks, some still partially bandaged and far from healing, the very sight making Clarke jerk to her feet.

"Oh my _god_ , Lexa. How'd-- Can’t you--?"

"It doesn't matter now, Clarke," she rolled down her shirt and flashed a placid smile, "There's nothing you can do. I'm still here."

“Yeah, but there are spells--”

Lexa’s smile only grew as she resettled in her seat, her face saying words her lips dared not whisper in such company, _Battle scars._

Clarke swallowed heavily and nodded, watching as Lexa gingerly sat back down and tucked her book between the wall and her hip. Clarke silently watched the grace of that tiny movement, the buzz of her pulse loud in the background as she swallowed gently, eventually folding back on the bench to settle in beside Lexa. To her credit, Lexa simply relaxed against the padded back, curious eyes watching as more and more students hunkered down for the trip, the time to shove off drawing near. Tapping her thumb against her knee, Lexa flicked an almost-shy smile toward Clarke, those impossibly vibrant eyes drawing Clarke forward as the captain cleared her throat to speak.

"And how was _your_ summer, Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke smiled at the inflection, the stress releasing slightly from her shoulders as she shimmied further into the soft cushion of the train seat.

"I spent half the summer with my mom, learning about the ministry," Clarke laughed as Lexa wrinkled her nose in mock disdain, "and the other half with the Blakes, hunting for _fire crabs_."

Lexa hummed as she nodded, glancing at the old book tucked against Clarke's side.

"I would bet _gold_ on you having a myriad of drawings of those fire crabs amongst your sketches, _Clarke_."

Clarke ignored the flush of heat blooming in her cheeks as she picked up her book and sent a wry glare toward Lexa, "Oh, would you?"

A nod was her only response, those lively jade eyes almost dancing with a rarely displayed mirth from the constantly-stoic Lexa. The train hissed loudly and jerked forward as their journey finally began, a hopeful swell crossing over her as Clarke thumbed her book open well past the middle, months of drawings dotting the pages. Doodles littered the off-white paper, only a singular, full drawing of a heavily-jeweled fire crab sat amongst the lesser drawings, the full color easily recapturing Clarke's memory as she tilted the book toward Lexa. Impressed, Lexa scanned the image and accompanying scribbles before leaning back against her seat, a quick flash of pain settling over her features as she offered a small smile.

"Your drawings keep getting better, Clarke, it's very... beautiful.”

Clarke smiled at the compliment, her eyes glancing up to meet Lexa's. The brunette held the gaze a moment, the flutter of butterflies in her belly doing nothing to subside as she fumbled with her words, her ineptitude going ignored as she glanced up at the rack above them, her cheeks suddenly warm.

"I, um... I actually... _have_ … something for you. _._ "

Clarke showed her surprise as she watched Lexa again slowly stand to her full height and pivot gently, lithe arms reaching for a bundle on the shelf above her, easily gathering the package into her grip. Ignoring the sear of pain thundering through her at the movement, Lexa turned an almost unintelligible smile toward Clarke as she slowly lowered back to the seat, their knees gently brushing as Lexa huddled close and held the parcel out for Clarke's inspection.

Flicking up a questioning look, Clarke felt herself smile as Lexa almost nervously held out the thick bundle, her eyes anywhere but Clarke. With a small laugh, the blonde accepted the loosely wrapped present, her skin tingling at the mere thought of a personal gift from Lexa. Almost too eagerly, Clarke slipped off the dressing, the dark blue of the front cover visible from beneath the black shroud, the deep cobalt almost shimmering in the light as the train moved across the countryside. The cover was devoid of any blemish, the almost reflective surface glittering beautifully in her hands as she smoothed her palm down the silky leather. Curious sapphire eyes peered up at the fidgeting captain, a pulse of affection again overriding her thoughts before she finally cracked the cover, shock quickly enveloping her features.

Wondrous eyes scanned the moving, full-color photo, the shock almost palpable as Clarke took in every striking detail of the photograph. Lexa's voice whispered across her skin, the brunette having huddled in closely, their foreheads almost brushing as they glanced down together, Lexa’s hand sweeping across the large picture.

"This is the uh, Peruvian vipertooth."

Clarke glanced up, her eyes taking in every minor detail of Lexa's face at such a close proximity, the brunette unaware as she studied the copper-colored dragon; her eyes eventually dragged upward to lock on Clarke's wide, surprised eyes, a shy, elated smile curling perfect lips. Clarke couldn't help the echo of affection bubbling up from within her as she continued to regard her companion.

"Lex... did you take _pictures_ for me while you were training with dragons?"

Lexa swallowed and fought to maintain eye contact, her nerves suddenly alive, the tips of her ears burning as she nodded gently and licked her lips.

"I... remember you said you wanted to _draw_ dragons, but a lot of reference photos were poor, or..."

Clarke's grin widened as she finally tore her eyes away to study the large beast in the photograph, her attention flicking back and forth between the book and Lexa, her grin doing nothing to subside as she flexed her fingers against the thick pages.

"This is seriously amazing... thank you _._ "

Lexa offered her own smile, though it was small, controlled, her eyes falling back to the book as she gestured for Clarke to turn the page. They nestled in close, Lexa offering details about each dragon as the pages turned, Clarke following in rapt fascination at the information as it poured like honey from the typically quiet captain, her enthusiasm almost rolling off her in waves as she offered tidbits about each picture. Lexa stopped over a particular photograph, her smile sardonic as she tapped the image with her forefinger.

"And _this_ one is the one that sunk her claws into me."

Clarke looked at the picture, the dragon within the frame almost too violent, its many spikes frightful, even for a photograph. A shiver trickled down her spine, her eyes tearing away from the horntail to instead focus solely on the brunette grinning across at her.

"Have I told you yet that I'm really _glad_ you didn't die?"

Lexa smirked and nodded before turning her attention back to the book, waiting for Clarke to continue. Humored, the blonde did as instructed, the pair falling easily back into the new, insightful routine as Clarke flipped through the entire book, the larger than life photographs making her fingers itch to draw. Slipping closed the rear cover, Clarke hid a frown as Lexa finally straightened, all but removing herself from Clarke's space as she resettled back against her corner of the bench. Clarke did much the same, tilting her body to lean against the glass behind her, her eyes momentarily watching the countryside pass them by. Wordlessly, she gathered her sketch book and flipped to an empty page, her free hand rustling around her pocket for the charcoal pencil she normally kept on her. Lexa picked up on the cue, her attention falling back to the book she previously discarded, her place easily found as she tucked her bookmark against the strap across her thigh and settled back into reading. They shared one last smile before they broke away, their attention anywhere but the crackle of energy between them.

Absently wiping her hand across the pristine page, Clarke settled in to the familiar silence, her fingers moving expertly across the parchment, the beginnings of a Romanian Longhorn profile taking shape on the space. Cerulean eyes casually flicked upward, her attention instantly captured by an all-too-familiar profile, those same eyes casually following the slope of a strong jaw, over a straight nose, focusing on the thick lashes framing an incredibly expressive forest-colored eye. Absently her hand started to move again, her eyes flicking back and forth between the book and the oblivious subject, the charcoal easily forming the perfect outline of Lexa's relaxed jaw, the intensity in those eyes causing Clarke's movement to cease all together as she marveled at the other girl.

The door behind her startled her into movement, her hands instantly slamming her sketch book closed as she whirled at the same instant, irritated glare landing on Octavia as she stood in the doorway of the still-quiet car, a clearly annoyed Raven standing just behind one shoulder. Rolling dark eyes, Octavia stared between Clarke and Lexa, a disbelieving smile slipping across her mouth.

"Damn, Clarke, you were in a hurry to leave us to sit in silence with _Lexa_?"

Lexa slid readily into her icy demeanor, a vapid smile tugging at her lips as she almost glared up at the Hufflepuff captain that still hovered in the doorway.

" _Blake_."

Octavia curled her lip, " _Heda_."

Raven huffed and pushed past Octavia to sit at the bench across from the unmoving pair. Lexa's face softened almost imperceptibly as she recognized a fellow housemate, nodding as a sign of respect for the other girl.

"Raven."

The equally stoic brunette smirked and returned the favor in kind, "Lexa."

Clarke coughed, drawing the attention of the three women around her. Octavia instead opened her mouth, jerking her head over her shoulder, "Come on, Rae, this is _literally_ the most boring car on this entire damn train.Let’s go find Lincoln and Monty. Clarke, we'll meet up with you when we stop. You enjoy going back to your super fun silence."

Clearly displeased at a wasted trip, Raven forced to her feet and leveled Octavia with a vicious glare.

Octavia managed a smile, her playful eyes swiftly tracking over to Clarke, "By the way, _nice_ drawing."

Raven huffed, annoyed at visiting at all, and shooed the abrasive woman out, tossing back a smile as she forced Octavia down the corridor. Clarke huffed, the fire in her veins growing hotter as she watched them go, an air of irritation clinging to her as she shot a nervous glance back at Lexa; the brunette caught her eye and smirked.

"I see I'm still a big hit."

Clarke laughed then, the displeasure pouring out of her as she settled back against the booth and tucked her book back against her knees, her smile rooted firmly in place as she held the captain's softly humored gaze for just a _second_ longer before it left just as easily as it had come. Clarke squeezed the edges of her sketchbook, her cheeks still hot as she recalled the image burned into the page, her absolute favorite subject sitting just within reach after so long apart. The air seemed to escape her lungs as Lexa sighed and curled a leg upward, a heavy, knee high boot catching the edge of the bench as she settled back into her book.

The quiet comfort resonated around them, Lexa's nerves finally settling as she pleaded with herself to focus solely on her book, her need to tear her eyes away from the words to look at Clarke almost overwhelming. Briefly she glanced up, easily catching Clarke's eye as they shared a warm smile. Lexa ignored the tug of infectious panic that wanted desperately to explode through every synapse in her brain, her mantra strong as she reminded herself to ignore the tingle of her skin where she knew Clarke watched her. Lexa wriggled further into the train seat, thankful when Clarke's eyes finally fell back to her sketchbook. The calm silence was easily broken by the scratch of charcoal against parchment, a wholly welcome distraction as Lexa reread the same words for the sixth time, still completely devoid of focus. All but giving up, Lexa saved her place in her book and instead turned toward the window, the blur of nature invading her thoughts as she ignored the familiar pull toward the blonde, the flutter of her heart greatly _missed_ as they spent their summers apart, unwilling to admit just _how much_ she missed the blonde.

She felt the eyes on her again though she swore to ignore it, the tingle along her spine fanning down her limbs as the warm bliss settled in, the ride toward her final year reinforcing one, simple fact: That she was helplessly in love with Clarke Griffin.

Lexa felt a nervous rush erupt around her as she swung her head to the side, peering thoughtfully over her shoulder at Clarke as she drew, her brows drawn tightly in concentration; Lexa grinned sheepishly before swiveling her head back toward the window, her fingers drumming against her forearm as her mind wandered, the blur of the scenery ignored as she peered at her own reflection, her smile faltering as she wondered just _when_ Clarke's hold on her had become so powerful.

Lexa swallowed, the distress momentarily replaced with astute determination as a thought filled her to the bursting point; ignoring the continuous spark of worry as she watched trees rush past her window, her thoughts melting into the background as she closed her eyes, the sound of Clarke's charcoal pulling another smile from Lexa as she relaxed into the infectious presence. The captain calmed herself, the promise of a new year, and a new opportunity, filling her with hope. Her head turned again without preamble, her eyes swinging around to peer thoughtfully at Clarke as she lay propped up against the pane, their eyes meeting in another show of electricity; Lexa swallowed.

_Welcome to year seven, Heda._


End file.
